1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to fluid pumps and more specifically to peristaltic pumps of the type operative to effect a moving region or regions of compression along a compressible fluid conduit.
2. Description Of The Prior Art And Objectives Of The Invention
Various types of peristaltic pumps are known in industry for delivery of many fluids whether liquid or semi-liquid and other substances which, for example, may be highly corrosive or abrasive in nature. Such pumps generally have a pivotable rotor and a stator and positioned therebetween are one or more compressible conduits which may be formed from rubber, neoprene or other natural or synthetic materials. In conventional pumps and even in multi-conduit peristaltic pumps, the variation in delivery capacity among particular conduits in any time interval may be as high as fifteen percent (15%) due to a number of factors including variation in the ID of the conduits during extrusion and manufacture. In critical metering (pumping) operations such variation cannot be tolerated.
Other types of pumps and devices such as piston pumps and gear pumps have been used in an attempt to provide a consistent, uniform fluid delivery over extended time periods but these pumps have oftentimes been unsuccessful in precise applications where small, fractional cc's of fluid delivery per revolution are desired. The gear pumps may provide a uniform flow initially but deteriorate rapidly unless the material being pumped is such that it acts as a lubricant.
With the aforesaid drawbacks, variation of delivery, inaccuracy and disadvantages of conventional peristaltic and other pumps, it is one object of the present invention to provide a pump having .+-. two-and-one-half percent (21/2%) delivery accuracy among conduit outlets, as many as thirty-six (36) or more, even when measured over extended time periods such as three (3) months.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide a peristaltic pump having a plurality of fluid outlets for equal, accurate, simultaneous fluid supply.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a peristaltic pump having an elongated rotor and stator with the rotor being bearingly supported and having a stabilizer therein.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a peristaltic pump with a fluid reservoir mounted on the stator and in communication with a plurality of compressible fluid conduits.
It is still yet another object of the present invention to provide a compressible conduit having a fluid inlet with a rigid fitting therein to insure uniform fluid entry.
It is also an objective of the invention to provide a peristaltic pump having a segmented rotor with staggered rollers therein.
Various other objects and advantages of the present invention will be contempated by those skilled in the art as a more detailed description of the invention is presented below and shown in the drawings.